The Hot Oil Treatment
by Corona09
Summary: Sari and the Autobots are taking a vacation to Japan and have been invited to a spa for some R and R. And things are heating up.
1. Checking In?

**Author's Note:** Okay, let me give you the run down: _The Autobots have somehow developed an organic mode that allows them to become human anytime they want. They also recently saved the Emperor of __Japan__ from an evil group of terrorists. To show them gratitude, the Emperor invited them to visit __Japan__ and to stay at the Mt. Fuji Hotel and Spa Resort. _And now our story begins when the Autobots, I mean the Auto _Men_, arrived at the hotel one afternoon after a long bus ride.

"Whoa. This is a spa? Looks more like a palace to me." Bumble Bee said with awe. "Yeah." Optimus added.

The building was about three stories and it had a Feudal Japan Era vibe.

"The craftsmanship is incredible." Prowl said, admiring the architecture of the building. They see a long line of women in sea green kimonos on each side of the entrance.

"Hey Sari, are all these women here for the spa too?"

"Actually Bulkhead, they work here and they're welcoming us."

"Itashimashite."

"What?" Bumble Bee turned to Prowl for an answer.

"They said _welcome_."

"How did you know that?"

"When I'm not fighting Decepticons or admiring nature I study some of Earth's languages and cultures."

"And where was I?" He scratched his head.

"Playing video games."

"Come on guys, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we hit the spa."

She said picking up her bags.

"Right, Auto Men, let's roll out."

As they walk toward the entrance door, some of the girls were giggling. Bulkhead and Bumble Bee smiled back.

"You know little buddy, for human females, they're kind of cute."

"I'll say."

Sari gave Bulkhead and Bumble Bee the cold glare.

"What did I do?" He said, never before has Sari gave him that look. As soon as they stepped inside, a hostess with long black hair wearing a Sakura Hair Ornament and a pink kimono was standing before them.

"Itashimashite, you must be the Sumdac Party."

"That's right; Sari plus five guests."

"I am Keiko, the manager of this establishmet. Let my staff show you where you'll be staying."

"Domo."

"Sari that wasn't very nice."

Prowl tapped on Bulkhead's shoulder getting his attention.

"Domo means _thank you_."

"Oh, nevermind."

"Here are your keys. Be sure to come by at the Tatami Room for dinner."

Keiko handed each of them a key to their rooms.

"Will do."

After they got their keys, the gang headed upstairs to check in. Bumble Bee found his and pushed the slide door open.

"Whoa, nice room." He said as Bumble Bee stepped inside.

"I am definately going to enjoy this."

Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps behind him. It was just like in one of those martial arts movies he saw. Bumble Bee turned around quickly to see who the intruder was. But it was really...

"Sari?"

"Bumble Bee?"

"What are you doing here in my room?"

"But this is my room."

They both check their room keys and each others.

"Oh snap."

Then there was a loud crash, followed by Prowl yelling.

"BULKHEAD!"


	2. Dinner Party

Bumble Bee and Sari ran out of the room to see what happened, so did the others. It turns out Bulkhead broke the screen door by accident. Optimus Prime scanned the hallway to make sure no one else was hurt.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah boss-bot, but I'm not so sure about the door though."

"What happened?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Bulkhead tripped backward and...well...this happened." The doc explained.

Prowl gave Bulkhead an icy, cold _I can't believe you did this _look.

"We're guests in this country Bulkhead; can't you go through one day without causing a mess?"

"Sorry Prowl, it's not my fault the doors here are made of rice paper and wood. Why can't they use solid wood?" Prowl sighed in grief. Optimus notices the numbers on Bumble Bee and Sari's room keys look the same.

"Sari? Bumble Bee? Are you two sharing the same room?"

"No, there must've been a mistake. In fact we were just on our way downstairs to complain."

"We are?" Bumble Bee said looking confused.

"Come on!"

She grabbed Bumble Bee's arm and marched downstairs to see the manager.

One hour later; after failing to get the manager to fix their room problem, Sari set the folding screen up between her and Bumble Bee.

"I still don't get why we need this."

"It's...very complicated to explain Bumble Bee."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Look just trust me on this, and promise me you won't peep."

"Okay I promise."

_I'm very aware of the situation; I just understand why Sari is making a big deal out of it._ He thought to himself as Bumble Bee took off his jacket.

But even though Bumble Bee understand the difference between an earth males and a woman's anatomy, he has always been curious about why earth females are so sensitive when it comes to privacy. Especially teenage girls like Sari.

Bumble Bee turned his head slightly to see what the big fuss is about. His eyes bugged out when he saw Sari's dress slowly slipping off her waist. Bumble Bee's spark pulses faster and suddenly he tripped and landed on his left side in front of the folding screen with his jacket covering his head. Bumble Bee pulled it off of him quickly. Sari was standing in front of him wearing a light yellow kimono with her hands on her hips. His face turned bright red.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush, nothing?" Bumble Bee turned his head away hiding his blushed face.

"Well I'm heading to the Tatami Room, I'll meet you there."

After she left the room, Bumble Bee sighed knowing he's safe...for now.

Later that evening; the autobots/automen were all in the Tatami Room wearing their yutakas each one in a different color; Optimas is wearing red, Prowl is wearing black and gold, Bulkhead is wearing dark green, and Ratchet is wearing grey. Sari opens the slide door.

"Boy, do you men look handsome tonight." She giggles. Bulkhead looks over Sari's shoulder hoping his little buddy was behind her.

"Hey where's Bumble Bee?"

"He'll be down, he's wrestling with his jacket."

"Okay?"

Sari took an empty seat next to Prowl when half of the same women from outside came in, each one carrying a tray full of food and drink. They placed the food on the table with gentle, mellow gestures. "WOW! LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD!" Bulkhead said in amazement.

"Bulkhead, show some manners. It's bad enough you broke the door, but do you have to talk so loud?"

"Prowl's right, we're guests here, so let's try to behave."

Opimus Prime hears a women giggling behind him. It was Keiko Honda.

"It's alright, your friend's excitement is quite refreshing."

"Oh, hello Honda-san, I didn't see you there."

"Please call me Keiko, Honda-san is my mother."

She knelt beside Optimus with the grace of a geisha. Bumble Bee enters the Tatami Room wearing a deep mustard colored yutaka and knelt down next to Sari. She elbowed him lightly.

"Hey Bumble Bee, check it out."

She said as Sari pointed at Optimus and Keiko having a conversation.

"Looks like Keiko is flirting with Prime."

"Oh...that's nice."

"Are you okay?"

"Y...yeah I'm fine."

"Well then have some this Shrimp Tempura, I think I'm getting the hang of using these chopsticks."

Bulkhead grabbed a piece with his chopstick and held it in front of Bumble Bee. One of the girls rang the gong to get their attention and the lights went out.

"What's happening?" Ratchet said in a freaked out tone when Keiko settled him down.

"Don't worry, the ladies want to put up a little play for you."

"I love a dinner and a show."

"You also like to smash stuff for fun."

He said teasingly to the easily amused Bulkhead and then Bumble Bee popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. A spotlight illuminates a girl dressed up as a Geisha wearing a white and gold kimono, holding a pink fan. She moves her arms slow and graceful. Prowl couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Fascinating."

The autobots/automen see a shadow-like figure creeping behind the screen door. They leaned in a bit with suspense. The mysterious figure slowly approaches the girl and then as soon the geisha turned around...the stranger burst through the doors...it was an…

"ONI!"

The Geisha screamed and so did everyone else. But Prowl leaped in, pulled the geisha by the sleeve, and held her beside him. The nameless Oni laughed when Ami spoke up.

"Tenshi! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare the guests?!"

"Tenshi?" Optimus raised an eyebrow.

"My little brother."

"Hey quit calling me little I just turned fourteen this year."

He said as Tenshi took off the Oni mask. He was wearing a deep blue yutaka, has shaggy black hair, light colored skin, brown eyes, and a bit more handsome and muscular then Bumble Bee's human form.

"And yet you still act like a child. Now apologize to our guests."

"Okay...I'm sorry...sorry I didn't take a picture. You guys should've seen your faces!"

Bumble Bee finds himself wrapping his arms around Sari. He blushed and jumped back.

"Oops, sorry Sari."

Tenshi walked over to her side and leaned in.

"Hey, you're kind of cute, what's your name?"

"The name is Nunya, as in none of your business!"

"Still mad huh? How about you and I go out for an hour?"

He wrapped his arm around Sari's shoulders. Bumble Bee's face turned into a deep firey red as he watched Tenshi flirting with Sari. He wanted to ring his fleshy neck.

"Bumble Bee? Are you sure you're okay?"

Bumble Bee snapped out of it when he heard Sari's voice.

"Of course I am."

"Tenshi, you come with me."

Keiko grabbed Tenshi's ear and dragged him away.

"Please excuse us."

She said bowing down to her guests and slid the door closed. The room was silent until Optimus broke the ice.

"Well, I think it's time we check out the hot springs."

"Cool! Last one there has to drink crank case oil!"

Bulkhead rose up and ran out the Tatami room.

"Will you slow down?! Ack! I think I pulled a muscle from screaming!"

Ratchet said walking out slowly while rubbing his back with his hand.

"I do apologize, I thought you were in trouble." He said after Prowl released the geisha.

"It is okay."

She giggled lightly and walked away. Everyone left the Tatami room except Sari and Bumble Bee.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes! I am! Why?"

"You seemed frustrated."

"It's that stupid human boy! He bugs me!"

"Why? You just met him."

"He just does! What's with the third degree?"

"You know what, talk to me when you're done acting like a total jerk."

She stomped out of the room, leaving Bumble Bee to sulk.


	3. Heat of the Moment

Somewhere in the outdoor hot springs; Bumble Bee was all alone in a hot spring underneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. He tried to forget about that little fight he had with Sari.

"Why did I yell at Sari? I would never do that. It was that creep's fault."

He sighed deeply as Bumble Bee took a sip from a small white bottle.

"That stupid Tenshi, if I ever see that loser again, I'll kick his bender."

The moon shined bright, and all he could hear was the sound of the babbling brook. Bumble Bee took another sip and tilted his head back. He stared into the night sky. Sweat trickles down his neck. Bumble Bee's mood changed from being annoyed to being melancholy.

"Who am I kidding? Even if I did kick his bender, Sari would still think I'm acting like a jerk. But how can I compete with Tenshi's good looks. What's a bot to do?"

Suddenly he hears Sari's voice a terrified tone coming from the other side of the bamboo fence.

"Stop! Tenshi let go!"

"Come on Sari, what are you so afraid of?"

Rage flowed through Bumble Bee and climbed up the fence. He poked his head out and sees Tenshi trying to 'get close' to Sari. The drunken organic teen held her tight as he left a trail of kisses on her neck. Bumble Bee could tell right away Sari didn't like it.

"Hang on Sari!"

He hoisted up and jumped off the edge of the fence, landing on Tenshi.

"What's your problem you auto-bot wannabe loser?"

"Look who's talking!"

He socked the pervert a couple of time. Suddenly Bumble Bee's vision became blurry and everything went dark.


	4. Meanwhile

Around the same time; somewhere else in the hot springs, Prowl was alone in one of the private hot springs. It was perfect because it was cloaked by a large willow tree and most importantly it was quiet, a perfect place for him to meditate. He was in a trance like state until a heavenly voice awoke him.

"Hello there."

Prowl turned his head slightly to see a young woman with yogurt colored skin, brown eyes, long black hair and wearing a one piece, emerald green suit.

"Um, hi, do I know you?"

She stepped her right foot into the warm water and then submerged her self in the hot spring. The mysterious woman swam up to Prowl and brushed her body against his. He took a closer look at her, his eyes widen at the realization of the woman's identity.

"Wait, aren't you the Geisha from earlier?"

"I am Yumi."

"I am Prowl, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to show you my gratitude by keeping you company. Also…"

He noticed Yumi placing her hand in his bare chest.

"Also?"

She laid her head his shoulder and nuzzled it.

"Ever since I was a child, I always had a weakness for a knight in shining armor."

Prowl could already tell she's flirting with him, and he liked it. And yet, as a Cyber ninja, he must not things like romantic relationships to interfere with his training. But his organic emotions prevented him from being logic.

Yumi trailed her butterfly kisses from his collarbone to his cheek. Her lips met Prowl's. They were about to kiss, but then, a sound of screaming and a big splash ceased the moment.


	5. What Happened to Bumble Bee?

"Bumble Bee? Can you hear me?"

He slowly opens his optics and sees a blurry red and brown figure with light blue eyes. Bumble Bee's vision became clear.

"Sari?"

"Oh good, you're alright."

"What happened? Why is it so cold?"

"First of all, it's cold because I soaked a washcloth in ice water to put on your head. Second, you fainted after punching Tenshi's lights out."

"Ow! Could you stop talking so loud, I got a headache."

"Well that's what happens when you drink too such saki."

"Saki? What's that?"

"Saki is rice wine, and you aren't allowed to drink under the age of eighteen. What were you thinking?"

"I thought it was ice tea that went bad."

"I'm being serious here Bumble Bee, I was worried you were going to get hurt, and I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Sari, I never meant to scare you. I didn't want to lose you to that Tenshi creep."

"But I appreciate you saving me." She said in a sexy voice.

"Huh?"

Sari crawled up to where his face is.

"Um, Sari?" She lightly kissed him on the lips, and then Sari kissed him again, only this time she put her tongue in his mouth. Her actions made Bumble Bee apprehensive; he has never seen Sari behave like that before.

She untied and unfolded Bumble Bee's yutaka and starts tracing her finger from his lips to his chest. Sari gradually massages on of his nipples, making it hard. He let out a soft moan. Bumble Bee tried to get up but his body felt so heavy. He began whimpering when she licked the hardened nipple.

The strange part about it is Bumble Bee actually liked it. Sari trailed her tongue from his nipple toward the lower belt. He looked down and became more apprehensive.

"Sari? What are you…"

She pulled down his pants.

"Huh?!"

Bumble Bee closed his eyes because he can't bear to look. He opened his eyes and then…nothing.

"Huh? Oh whew, it was just a dream."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Sari was kneeling next to him.

"Bumble Bee, are you alright?"

"Ah!"

He quickly hid himself under the blanket, shivering. Sari scratches her head in confusion.


	6. Specialty

While Bumble Bee was recovering, Optimus Prime was about to retire to his room when he heard shouting coming from around the corner. Then he heard a door slam. Optimus went off to investigate. He spotted Keiko sitting on the floor crying, covering her face with her hands.

"Keiko, are you alright?"

She looked up with her eyes all watery, and her cheeks are red from all the yelling. Keiko calmed down a bit and took a deep breath as she rose up.

"No, it's my brother Tenshi. He is out of control. I just don't know what to do with him."

"Have you asked your mother and father?"

"Our parents passed away a few years ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Maybe I could talk to him."

Optimus slid the door open and stepped inside. After twenty five minutes, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Well?"

"We had a long talk, and Tenshi agrees to behave."

"Oh thank you!" Keiko jumped up and gave him a big hug. "I must repay you for your kindness; how about I sign you up for a massage, on the house!" She said, and ran off.

Later that night, Optimus arrived at the masseuse's and knocked on the door. No one answered. He slid the door and closed it as soon he got inside. The room was lit with pine scented candles, the walls were painted a calm blue color, and the stereo was playing Samisan (Japanese guitar) music. He was told by one of the staff member he has to get undressed before the masseuse show up. Optimus undresses him self, lies face down on the massage table, and covered the lower half of his body with a towel. He hears someone stepping into the room.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"Keiko?"

She was in a short, ruby red, light kimono and her hair was in a messy bun with white chopsticks.

"You're the masseuse?"

"Actually, I'm substituting for the masseuse. I forgot I gave her the night off. I hope you don't mind."

"No, this is fine."

Keiko walked over to the table and poured a small amount of lavender oil in her hands. She began rubbing both hands together as Keiko turned around and massaged his muscular back.

"My, you're strong."

"Um…thanks."

The smell of the oil was both subtle yet sensual. Optimus feels her delicate, soft hands going up and down his back. He almost thought she was going to _massage_ his butt, but instead Keiko was massaging his legs.

"This is quite relaxing."

"Would you mind turning over?"

"Okay." He said casually.

Optimus lifted himself up and lied on his back without letting his towel fall off. Keiko stood over him and rubbed his shoulders. She looked down sweetly at him. He couldn't help but smile and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him on the lips. Optimus could taste a little saki, it was possible Keiko drank before she came in. He could tell right away she is a light drinker, but he doesn't know how drunk she is. When their lips parted Optimus rose up and spoke,

"I think I better head back to my room."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

But then he remembered how his friends would tease him for being _a stick in the mud_ for not taking chances. Optimus knew this would be one of those _one night stand things_ he heard about and didn't feel comfortable about it, but he wasn't going to let this one pass him by. He wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist and held her close to his bare chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm living life to the fullest."

He kissed her lightly. And then, it turned into a deep, passionate, French kiss. Keiko got herself on the table as her kimono began to unfurl. Each layer fell to the floor; one by one, until she too was in the buff. The candles began to dim.

Morning came at last, it was time for the Automen to depart to Kyoto. Since Sari was in charge of the whole vacation, her duties include getting everyone out of bed on time, even if she had to drag them into the lobby by their foot. She managed to get Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl up.

They arrived at the lobby and were surprised to find Bumble Bee all packed and ready to go, especially Sari. He was sitting on one of the benches. When she got closer to him, Sari heard him snoring, which means he's back to his old self. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bumble Bee? How long have you been here?"

"Since five."

"AM?"

"I couldn't sleep."

The doc-bot noticed right away that something amiss.

"Hey where is Prime?"

"I dunno." Bumble Bee shrugged, until he spotted Optimus at the corner of his eye. "Found him."

His clothes were a little wrinkled and he smelled like he was soaked in lavender for a week.

"Optimus? Where have you been all night?" Sari said raising her eyebrow.

"I was…uh…getting a…hot oil treatment." Optimus said, lowering his head, hiding his blushed face.

Everyone gave Optimus Prime a "whoa dude" look. No one said anything. Bulkhead broke the silence,

"Wait, so Bumble Bee is on time and Optimus Prime is late. Are being punked?"


End file.
